The Piano Room S
by Become one with Makita
Summary: basado en el doujin S de miya katsura /?d OFY5DD0G


The piano room

Nombre original: S

Creador del doujin: KISS

PD: esto xDU decidi editarlo x q salieron nuevas pags en ingles

Soul Pov

**Te arrincone contra la pared mientras depositaba en beso en tus dulces labios, quería besarte toda la vida, tus labios tenían tan buen sabor, tu gemías por dentro mientras te besaba. Nos separamos por la falta de aire y nos miramos a los ojos**

-Maka…-**Convertí mi brazo en guadaña, tu parecías ponerte nerviosa**

-Q-que sucede soul?-**Parecías ponerte muy nerviosa a cada movimiento mió. Desgarre tu vestido dejando tu pecho únicamente tapado por tu brazier , pero como no querías que lo hiciera? Te amo tanto que te deseo a cada momento**

-uh soul…Soul!-**comencé a besarte desesperadamente tu pecho pero me volvías tan loco que deseaba tu amor y tu cuerpo a cada segundo**

-Que es esto Maka?- **vi una marca roja en su pecho se la había echo yo?**

-mmm no lo se-**decías entre gemidos mientras yo soltaba los lazos que tenias dejándote el pelo suelto, no es que tus colitas te queden mal, pero te ves mas linda con el pelo suelto**

**Te arrincone en la pared mientras volvía a besarte entrelazando nuestras lenguas mientras subía mi mano por tu pierna haciéndote gemir**

-Soul mmm ahh mmm Soul-**gemías por lo bajo con mis besos, me estabas volviendo loco pero te amo demasiado y me tientas con tu hermosura**

-Maka?cansada verdad?-**te decía separándome con gran esfuerzo de tus labios mientras que te acurrucabas en mi pecho**

-si-

-mi linda-**le dije mientras la abrazaba por la espalda dejándole 1 beso en la frente. La carge hacia 1 gran silla mientras me preguntaba**- mmm? A donde me llevas?-**te deje en esa gran silla acariciando tu mejilla**-maka…-**te bese mientras gemías**-mmm- **mis besos pasaron a tu cuello y tu oreja mordiéndola ligeramente capturando tu lóbulo en 1 beso… te deseo y te amo demasiado…-**aaahhh…aaahhh...soul…**-te estaba volviendo loca de placer me encantaba verte así , sentí como jalaste mi corbata, me pregunte si había echo algo mal**-hu?-

-esto da vergüenza-**dijiste mientras tus mejillas se tornaban carmín y ponías 1 mirada caprichosa**-soul-

-que tiene de vergonzoso?-**seria que me estaba yendo de la línea?**

-soy la única desvestida quítate 1 poco de ropa**-me miraste ofendida pero pude ver tu mirada picara en tus ojos. Me comencé a sacar el saco de mi traje- s-soul –que exigente eres primero quieres y ahora no? Eres única mi maka te amo tanto**-mi linda-**dije tomándole la mano**

**Sentí como ella comenzaba a desabotonar mi camisa y su mirada se puso triste clavándose en mi cicatriz. Maldita sea maka quítate ese pensamiento de la cabeza ya, como nuestras almas se sintonizaban pude ver tu mente mientras te regañabas mentalmente**-_esta cicatriz fue mi culpa_-**me separe de ti y me mirabas con duda**-hu?-

-deja de culparte no fue tu culpa-**le dije arrodillándome acercándome a tu rostro, no puedo resistirme tus ojos me hechizaron y te bese en los labios-**mmm**-mi maka tus gemidos me están volviendo loco. Empecé a subir mi mano por tu pierna-**aaahhh**-deja de hacerme poner la mano en el enchufe te lo ruego**-maka…-**comencé a besarte el pecho**-soul-**vamos si lo sabes es tu culpa por excitarme así con lo bella que eres**

**A lo lejos sentí 1 risa burlona, era ese maldito diablo**- tu?-

-hola soul-sentí su risa burlona como me repugnas-que deseas?-_**me das asco maldito diablillo**_-hey que haces perdiendo tu tiempo con ella?no quieres poder fuerza?-

-de que estas hablando?-**me estaba pudriendo ya**

-con la locura podrías tener 1 poder infinito…que me dices?...podrías estar con mas niñas que solo maka…que dices? Todo esta cruzando esa cortina-**sentí que puso música con el tocadiscos **

-_mmm que estupido es yo solo amo a mi bella maka_-de **pronto sentí que tirabas de mi camisa**

**-**soul?-**me acerque a su mirada triste e inocente poniendo mi mano en su mejilla**-que pasa mi maka?-**tome su pierna y deslice sus tacos quitándoselos**

-no me digas que piensas irte y dejarme-**su mirada estaba triste con sus palabras y su voz se resquebrajaba .**

**Tome en mis manos sus delgadas piernas y comencé a pasar mi lengua por la parte que sabia que mas le daría placer**-yo no me iré a ningún lado, me quedare contigo…te amo-

**sabia que esto te gustaba**-aah soul-**que bella eres**…-puedo mi ama? Te gusta esto?**-le estaba causando placer y le gustaba tanto como a mí me gustaba disfrutar de su cuerpo lamía la parte mas delicada, la que mas placer le daría**

-si…soul…soul…aaahhh…mmm…soul!**-puse mis besos debajo de tu rodilla , como disfruto de ti mi maka te amo tanto.**

**Me separe de tus piernas, me miraste tan apenada, yo solo te admiraba poniendo mi mano en tu mejilla**

-Soul?no creo que…we umm-**yo puse mis manos en sus mejillas**

-Que pasa Maka? –te mirabas tan linda

-Um…Soul?-

-Seré siempre tuyo te amo**-Nos separamos y nos vimos a los ojos con unas sonrisas dulces mientras yo pasaba mis dedos por tus suaves labios y te besaba**

**-**Te amo y siempre siempre siempre lo hare-**puse mis dedos en tus suaves labios**

**-**enserio? Soul…no tienes idea de lo bien que me siento en estos momentos-**me dijiste con 1 hermosa sonrisa-**y tu Soul?

**-**Me siento tan bien**-me di el lujo de bajar la tira de tu brazier y comenzar a besar tus pechos mientras tu gemías, sentí que tus gemidos se hacían mas fuertes cuando pasaba mis manos por tus delicadas piernas, te estoy causando placer verdad? No lo niegues te aferras a mi cabello por eso.**

-Soul te puedo hacer 1 pregunta?- ** Me preguntas con inocencia**

-una pregunta? dime**-Me separo de ti y pongo mi mano en tu mejilla mirandote a los ojos**

- bueno…tienes familia?-**no esperaba eso**

- que si tengo familia? A que viene eso?-**familia…si tengo…ma, pa, wes**

**-**oh no…Soul…no fue mi intención…Lo siento Soul!no fue mi intención si te herí! Soy 1 tonta no tengo por que conocer tus problemas lo siento! Solo era 1 pregunta que me hacia ya que conoces a mi papa pero lo siento! Oh no Soul!me siento mal! No lo quise decir lo siento!-**que estupido soy la cage ahora te aferras ami cuello largando lagrimas. **

**-**esta bien Maka solo era una pregunta no importa-**te abrazo metiendo mi cabeza en tu cuello**

**-**pero si me siento algo mal-** digo con mi cabeza en tu cuello**

**-**Lo siento Soul-**lamo tus saladas lagrimas mientras te abrazo por la espalda y tu me correspondes**

**-**no te sientas mal Maka, Maka te amo- -**te murmure tu** **suspiras**

**-**y yo ati…Soul –

-Maka-** mientras yo te tomo de la barbilla y vuelvo a unir mis labios con los tuyos mientras me coloco entre tus piernas mientras tu gemías.**

**Lujuria?**

**Codicia?**

**Querer?**

**Desear?**

**Amarte?**

**-**Soul…es mi turno de darte placer-**Me tomas de la camisa y yo pongo mi dedo en tu boca. **–mmm Soul-

-Maka e-estas segura?-

-si-**N-no estamos yendo un poco siento como tomas mi miembro y comienzas a lamerlo mientras me provocabas placer y yo jadeaba **–mmmm aaah Maka mmm-**Makaaa no necesitas hacerme esto para decirme que me amas** **.**

**coloque mis manos detrás de tu cabeza para apoyarte me vine en ti y tu bebías mi liquido y me abrazabas**-mmmm aaa Maka -**. **

**te mire sonrojado-**Te amo-

-Que haces Soul?-** y te bese**-también Te amo-** mientras volvía a besar tus piernas y luego tu cuello tus gemidos me volvían cada ves mas loco **

**.Te pones a cuatro patas y yo comienzo a penetrarte , mis embestidas era fuertes y tus gemidos me volvían un adicto a ti comencé a besar tu lóbulo **

**.Me vine en ti pero no caíste rendida como otras beses. En cambio seguí penetrándote tu gustosa mientras besaba tu lóbulo tu causo mucha dicha no?**

**. Mientras me muevo con fuerza bajo un poco tu brazier y agarro tus pechos y comienzo a acariciarlos haciendo que gimas mas fuerte , empiezo a moverme con mas fuerza y rapidez y termino dentro de ti, tu caes rendida gimiendo casi gritando, pero no dormida. **

**Te abrazo por detrás por la cintura mientras beso tu cuello**

**. Nos miramos con dulzura mientras te pongo mi saco encima**

-mi soul que tal si me enseñas un poco de piano**-me miras tan tiernamente que no me puedo resistir. Cuando estamos sentados en las bancas comienzo a tocar nuestra melodía mientras te sonrojas. **

**Me acerco a tu rostro y te beso sentándote arriba del piano rodeándote con mis brazos mientras que te recuesto y vuelvo a degustar tus labios, esta no es ninguna ocasión especial hay veces que nos pasamos mucho mas de pasión verdad mi maka? **

**Tomo tu mano y la beso susurrandote**-Te amo-


End file.
